Sorry
by PureLotus
Summary: SEQUEL TO APOLOGIZE! Its been 6 months since their last encounter that night. Tommy is brought back to town via request by Darius. Jude is getting back from a vacation. Neither are ready to see each other again but will fate allow it.. few shot.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

It was almost ironic how a place could hold so many amazing memories, and one-day turn into a place to painful to breathe in.

He hadn't really walked into this place for over two years. Minus a time six months ago where he spent in the parking lot trying to not be ran down by a pissed off blonde. Yet here he was again, sitting in Darius Mills' office. For a reason unbeknownst to him.

As Tommy Quincy sat in an oversized armchair drumming his fingers against his leg, he looked around at all the memorabilia including platinum and gold records on the walls. Some were from his 'glory' days back in BoyzAttack!. However, most of the platinum belonged to Jude Harrison.

My Girl. He thought sadly to himself while thumbing a very feminine looking ring on a chain around his neck. It was concealed by his black button up-shirt, but he knew it was there. It gave off a burning sensation every time it grazed his chest. Just like the pang in his heart every time he thought of her. That was a place Tommy didn't need to go right now. Darius had called him while he was in Montreal sulking and asked him to come to G-Major. He said they needed to talk and it would be better in person. Tommy was about to decline when Darius matter of factly put in that Jude was in Italy on vacation so therefore she would not be in the studio. How Darius always knew what was going on was always a complete mystery to Tom, but for once in his life he was thankful for the insight Darius had. Just then the sliding door opened to Darius' office, and Big D himself strode in. 

" How are you doing T?" Darius asked in his booming voice as Tommy rose to shake his former employers hand.

"I'm breathing, so I can't be doing too bad." Tommy shrugged as he slouched back into the chair as Darius went to sit on the other side of the desk.

"So you're probably wondering why I asked you to come back here."

"The thought has crossed my mind."

Darius smiled, and started rummaging through the paperwork on his desk.

"Well Tom, times are changing and with that change, positions need to be refilled."

Tommy exhaled heavily at this, knowing exactly where _this_ was going. He sat up straighter in his chair.

"Look D, I appreciate the offer but producing again wouldn't be right for me at this time. Especially at this time. I can't be around-"

"Wait Tom."

Darius interrupted without even glancing up. He stopped going through his papers and found what he was looking for. Darius pushed the thick stack of paperwork in front of Tommy.

"This might change your mind." Darius smiled his all knowing smile as Tommy scanned quickly through the documents.

Tommy finished looking through them and looked up at Darius. He started to speak a few times but was at a lost for words. He looked back down at the papers and pushed himself out of his chair.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!"

* * *

_One Week Later….._

_Home._

It was such a foreign word to her even in her twenty years. Was that when her parents were together and putting up the façade that they were happy and in love. Or was that when everything had fallen apart resulting in her mother moving to god knows where with her lawyer, now husband.

That's what home was to Jude Harrison.

A place where everyone leaves you behind.

Yet here she was back in Toronto, with a brand new summer tan, a better outlook on her life, and quite possibly a few new tattoo's and piercings.

Italy was everything she had been missing. It was beautiful and carefree, something she hadn't experienced since before she had been fifteen. And the two months far away from her life in the spotlight was just what she needed. And of course being away from it didn't mean that she hadn't written over thirty new songs or hadn't thought of Tommy for most of it.

It was a summer of questions without answers for her and she was entirely too afraid to know the truth. She had been questioning herself about that night six months ago and had countless dreams about it.

Now pulling up to her condo, she stared at her porch where she may have made the biggest mistake of her life. It felt like it had been years since she had verbally given up on her and Tommy. But that didn't stop the constant tears from flowing every time she laid down to sleep or when she had a moment to herself.

She just couldn't let go of him.

Them.

The memories.

Her love.

Even when she would go out to clubs and parties in Italy, there was always a part of her that searched the mass of people for a familiar pair of blue-gray eyes. She knew he wouldn't be there. But it didn't stop her from looking. And even all the men who fought for her complete attention couldn't break through the barrier she had set up around herself.

Jude sighed and got out of her BMW and started unloading all of her luggage back into her room. By the time she was done the jetlag and fatigue had finally set in and she fell asleep fully clothed on her bed.

A few hours later Jude woke to her alarm screaming in bright red letters three am. She had to be back at the studio by nine, per Darius' orders a few days earlier when he called to see how she was doing. He obviously new something had transpired between her and Tommy but she couldn't figure out how. Her sister and Kwest were the only ones who heard her whole sob story and they would never speak a word to D. But all the same she was thankful for his sympathy towards her situation.

Regardless, she was looking forward to start recording and seeing her true family. She got out of bed and went to change into her pajamas and went back to sleep, and to dreams of Tommy.

* * *

It was 10:30 when Jude half ran/walked into the lobby with a latte in hand. She was wearing her favorite pair of ripped jeans and an old black Speidermen Mind Explosion shirt. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail showing off her new star tattoo on the back of her neck.

Sadie stood up quickly as she saw her younger sister walking toward the office doors. Jude simply waved and walked past her sister towards Darius' office.

"Hey Jude! Aren't you going to say hello to your sister who hasn't seen you in months?" Sadie asked quickly trying to re-direct Jude towards her desk.

"Sorry Sades, I'm over an hour late and if I don't check in with D you may be sister less." Jude replied walking past her sister once again.

"Yeah but Jude I need to tell you that-"

Sadie barely managed to get out before Jude walked past her sliding the office door open.

"Oh shit." Sadie said under her breath watching her sister walk into a situation she could no longer protect her from.

The young rock star opened the door without knocking a habit she had formed and never thought to curb.

"I'm so sorry Darius."

Jude got out without even looking up at her boss who was leaning against the desk.

"I'm just beyond jetlag and the funny thing about my alarm is it has this mind of its own and I know you always say-"

Jude froze mid ramble and starred at the man in front of her. She must be hallucinating or still be asleep and this was just another one of her dreams.

"Hey Girl."

Tommy was able to get out once the momentary shock of Jude's presence had sent chills through his body. He knew that she would be in today and tried to mentally prepare for it, but now, her standing here in all of her beauty, finally made him realize what that all meant.

"Uh- you're not- not-Darius." Jude lamely said.

"No. Not the last time I checked." Tommy answered now digging his hands further in his pockets.

Jude shook herself out of her stupor and leaned against the wall now looking around the office for the first time.

"Wait. What the hell-" she barely got out before Speidermen barged into the room.

"Miss Harrison! God things never change. Always have to see Lord Squinty Frown before your best friend and let me just tell yeah, it gets old."

Spied said before unceremoniously picking up Jude and spinning her around in a bear hug. After setting her down, he looked between Jude and Tommy noticing for the first time how much tension there was in the room.

"Ohhhhhhh…. I get it now."

Spied wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Jude and Tommy continued to stare at each other.

"So Jude, I guess you've met our new boss?"

* * *

**Next chapter bursting with drama. Just the way I like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! SO I totally had an authors note for the first chapter but somehow it wasn't put on there (oh well). So this is a continuation of Apologize my other 2-shot story and if you don't understand this story it helps to read the first one. This is set only 6 months after the last one ended so I know some had confusion with understanding that. This will be either a 3 or 4 shot. I keep getting inspired randomly so who knows what it will end up being. I post when I can so always be on the look out. It took me like three hours to get this chapter the way I wanted so I hope everyone enjoys, I do not own Instant Star otherwise Jude would be in Asia with Tommy right now without a doubt. Xoxo LO

* * *

"_So Jude, I guess you met our new boss?"_

Jude's breath caught in her throat when what Spied had said, finally registered with her. All she could do was stare at Tommy, as he unemotionally stared back at her. It started to make sense. Darius' office had been totally revamped into a style that screamed Tommy Quincy. All the furniture was leather and the light fixtures were done in simple silver as well as the rest of the room. The desk was made of a an almost black wood and on it read a name plate saying, _Tommy Quincy_. The only thing that stayed the same were her own records hung on the wall without the many BoyzAttack! Records.

"I'm glad somebody cleared that up for me Spied." Jude said intently throwing mental darts at Tommy while her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"Thanks." she continued.

"Speidermen, get out." Tommy spoke harshly without breaking eye contact with Jude.

Spied half chuckled at this and released the tight hug he had on Jude's shoulders and backed off two feet knowing where this was going.

"No problema Lord- I mean Mr. Quincy. Boss man," with that Spied made a quick exit giving Jude a wink.

As the door closed Jude took her position of leaning against the wall again. Tommy half sat/leaned on his desk trying to figure out where to start.

Silence.

One would think there would be plenty to say after six months of nothing, especially after such an emotional fight. But this was Tommy and Jude. Normal wasn't in their vocabulary. Why would they start acting normal now?

"I didn't want you to find out like this." Tommy said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Of course you didn't." Jude stated looking at the carpet.

Silence.

Tommy took a few steps towards her and Jude physically tensed.

"Jude I - _we _need to talk. I mean I need to explain to you about this and - "

"It's fine Tommy. I need to get to work and find Kwest so if there isn't anything else I need to lay down the vocals for a few songs."

Tommy raked his hand through his hair in an obvious sign of frustration. He knew she was confused and tired. Right now wasn't the time for this conversation. There was so much turmoil between them and the added fact that he was now her boss didn't leave room for any more discomfort than there already was. So if evasion was the only way to get her to talk to him so be it.

But sooner or later, they would have to get passed it for both of their sakes.

"No we're done."

Jude's head shot up more from his word choice then the fact that he didn't want to press this discussion any further. It unnerved her how such a little action made by him could rattle her thought process after five years of dealing with complications.

"Okay."

Jude pushed herself off the wall and turned to walk out the door.

"Jude."

"Yeah?" she said without turning around.

Tommy wanted to say so many things at that moment like, _why aren't you screaming at me? Do you want me back in your life?_ Or even the ever-terrifying question of _Will you ever love me again?_ So Tommy coped out for the first thing he could think of.

"Your tattoo, it suits you."

Jude was a little taken aback by his attention to one of the things she had done to keep her mind off the pain of him.

"Thanks."

With that Jude left the room in search of Kwest and anything to distract her from the one thing in her life that kept her spinning.

* * *

It was around two am and Tommy was surely the only one left at G-Major. He had so much work to do and the fact that his brain had been overload did not help him concentrate. Looking at the clock Tommy decided to lock up and go home. He never understood how much work it was to be Darius and now he understood fully. The Studio was his life. And now it was Tommy's.

Walking down the hall towards the exit he could've swore he heard someone in Studio A. Deep down he knew who was crazy enough to be at work till almost three am but it always amazed him how much she put into her own music.

She was in the booth with her electric guitar, headphones on, in her own world. She had taken off her shoes and was barefoot jumping up and down. She had taken off her SME shirt and had a simple wife beater on underneath and tied up to underneath her chest. Tommy noticed that her belly button was now pierced and she had a tribal looking tattoo on her hip. As she sang he also was shocked to see that her tongue was pierced as well.

_She's grown up even more since I've seen her._

Her eyes were closed so Tommy was able to sneak in and press the intercom button so that the music could pour out into where he was standing.

If you were to tell me that I'd die today  
This is what I'd have to say  
I never really had the time to live  
And if you were to give me just another chance  
Another life, another dance  
All I really want to do is love  
I'm hurting everybody  
I'm hurting myself  
I'm desperate

She was getting even more into the song, and it was quite a lot different from the music she had previously done. It was heavier rock with a little more metal in it. Sweat shone on her body making her that much more attractive to Tommy. It was luck that there was glass separating them otherwise he would have taken her then and there.

So what do you do  
When it all comes down on you?  
Do you run and hide  
Or face the truth?

So what do you do  
When it all comes down on you?  
Do you run and hide  
Or face the truth?

Jude stopped jumping around and strumming her Gibson. Finally opening her eyes she looked directly at Tommy as if she had always known he was there. She took a few quick breaths and finished the song.

_...got a one-way ticket on a hell-bound train  
With nothing to lose and nothing to gain..._

She strummed the last note looking at Tommy. He took the opportunity to stop the recording, and the backing tape and saved it to the computer for her. Jude took her guitar strap off of her and suddenly felt extremely exposed to him. Tommy wasn't supposed to hear that song. Ever. It was all about them and her struggle with the decisions she had made. She wanted to record it on a whim and even with her eyes closed, she felt him walk into the booth.

Cautiously she walked into the soundboard room and waited for Tommy to say something.

"The arrangement is really good but on the last pre-chorus you may want to make the strumming quicker."

Jude involuntarily smirked at this.

"So are you my boss or producer again?"

"Sorry, old times die hard."

Tommy stated while taking a step closer to Jude. Her heart beat instantly quickened while under his gaze.

"Well you were my producer for three years, its bound to happen once in a while. Just don't let Kwest know." She quickly rambled, cursing herself for showing any nerves in front of him.

"Mums the word." Tommy mock saluted.

Silence.

Jude not being able to be within ten feet of him for very long started to pick up her things and put her shoes back on. Tommy silently watched her do this.

"We really need to talk Jude. About me taking Darius' position, and just schedules for your album and things."

_And us._

They both thought simultaneously.

"Yeah of course." She half-heartedly said while struggling to put on her last shoe. As she was leaning over to do this she lost her balance and fell into Tommy. Tommy caught her without a problem and they stood like that for what felt like forever lost in each other's arms.

Jude broke the eye contact and half coughed signifying to Tommy it was time for the moment to end.

"Some things never change, do they girl?"

Both caught onto the double meaning of that statement and Jude noticed that she was now even closer than before to him.

"Uh –yeah, I'll forever be a klutz."

Once again the close proximity of each other rattled common sense. Tommy mindlessly traced the tattoo on Jude's hip resulting in an outbreak of instant goose bumps of where his finger just had been.

"So as far as I can tell, you have two new tattoo's and two new piercing," he softly stated while continuously tracing the complicated design.

"What do they all mean?"

Jude's breathing was uneven and when she finally got it to cooperate she simply stated, "There my way of dealing."

"With what?" he asked without missing a beat.

"My career, my life, _you._"

The last thing she said on a whisper as Tommy's eyes looked up from her hip. Instead of a single finger on her hip, Tommy now fully grabbed both with his hands turning her towards him. Jude instinctively ran her hand down his cheek to his throat and then finally to the back of his head lightly putting her fingers through his hair. Tommy moved his hands to the small of her back pushing her flush against him.

Both of their heat beats were uneven.

Both knew that they shouldn't.

Both knew how much they wanted to.

Neither knew who made the first move but the instant their lips touched a surge of passion shot through them. The kiss was slow and soft nothing like either of their personalities or how they wanted to be with each other. The longer their lips touched the more frantic their hands moved across each other's bodies. Jude slightly pulled away first, trying to catch her breath but Tommy took it as an opportunity to push his tongue into her hot mouth. He ran his own tongue across hers feeling the new sensation of a metal stud. Jude moaned and started to unbutton Tommy's shirt. As she got the shirt halfway undone she felt something cold and metal hanging around his neck. Pulling away to breathe Tommy looked down as Jude pulled out the all too familiar ring out from under his shirt.

When Jude realized what it was she dropped it as if it burned her and stepped away from Tommy.

"We – We can't do this. Not again."

"Jude, you don't mean it. You don't mean it now and you didn't mean it all those nights ago."

He reached to grab her hand and she quickly moved before he could touch her. The room felt to cramped now and she just wanted to breathe. The pain was coming back, the one she was so desperate to get rid of for once and for all. She started picking up all of her stuff again.

"I have to go Tommy."

"Something's never change do they Jude?" He stated angrily while putting his arm across the doorframe not letting her pass.

"I can't do this right now Tommy please let me go." She pleaded with him.

Tommy dropped his arm and raised her face towards his own.

"I can _never _let you go Jude. _Never._"

Jude blinked a few tears away and pulled her face out of Tommy's grasp and walked out to her car and hurriedly drove away.

Tommy stood there with his shirt half undone and the ring he was always so careful to leave hidden hanging out of his shirt. He lifted the ring to his lips and kissed it. He buttoned his shirt again and turned off the lights in the studio and locked the doors to G-Major. He needed to drive for a while to think. It would be impossible to clear his head so he drove to the one place where he could always count on.

* * *

So I hope that was enjoyable and thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter. I like reviews but I do write for myself and I won't base posting off reviews but if you do feel moved to comment on the story please do! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my faithful readers. I am so sorry that it has been 6 months since I've worked on this. My life has been a roller coaster and it finally is starting to slow down. I feel like this chapter is okay not my best but I wanted you to know that I'm still here and still diligently writing. Please review, it will brighten my year lol Xoxo Lo

* * *

Jude had been driving for what seemed like hours. She needed to clear her already over cluttered mind. She knew what she had to do; it was as simple as that. At least it would seem that way to anyone but her. She found herself turning towards the docks where so many years ago she had finally found the right answers to her problem. Of course both involved the two loves of her life.

Music.

And Tommy.

She parked her car and looked around the lake. It was gorgeous at night, some might even say timeless. You could almost feel yourself breathing in the clear air and letting go of all doubts and insecurities. She was doing just this when she caught sight of two headlights across the lake. She knew exactly whom they were coming from and for once in the past two and a half years she wasn't afraid to confront them. She just prayed the feeling would last.

Jude spotted Tommy's all too familiar brooding stance on the far side of the dock. He was turned away from her as if he was asking the lake for answers. She wasn't at all sure how she could even begin telling him how she felt and what she was afraid of. Part of her just wanted to turn around and get back into her car and not look back. But running was what she was good at. She had learned from the master. The endless cycle needed to be stopped and she knew it was time.

She finally got close enough to him to smell his cologne being caught in the breeze as well as the sound of him breathing.

"I'm Sorry." She faintly whispered into the wind.

Tommy seemed to have heard her and turned around not at all surprised that she was there. On some level, he always knew she would come.

Tommy took a step closer to her and waited for her to say anything else.

"I shouldn't have freaked out like I did. But you have to understand Tommy; you're the only one that can make me feel like my world is spinning and falling at the same time. I don't know whether to run or wait it out. I feel like I have been waiting for it to stop falling for years."

Jude waited to see if Tommy would say anything but he just stood there, staring at her, waiting for something, unknown to her.

Jude started to back away trying to hide the embarrassment she felt.

"You know what let's just scratch Jude's little out burst. I knew I shouldn't have come."

She swiftly turned away and started to walk back to her car.

"You still don't get it."

Tommy finally spoke behind her. Jude stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"What am I suppose to get Tommy? Please tell me! I've wanted to know for years, tell me why I can never fully walk away from you. Tell me why it hurt so bad to be away from you and why it hurts even more now that you're here. Why?"

Tommy strode in two swift steps towards her closing the space between them. Jude looked up at him startled as he took her hand in his. Tommy stared intently into her eyes and Jude unwillingly stared back.

"Because I love you Jude. Always and forever, only you."

Jude began cry at the words that were theirs alone.

"I love you too Tommy. Only you now and forever, its always been you."

They both smiled at each other as Tommy pulled Jude flush against him. The kiss spoke volumes of their relationship. The ups, downs, and obstacles they were finally overcoming. They knew that they still had a lot to deal with but that could all wait for at least one night.

Tommy pulled away first keeping their foreheads touching.

"I am so sorry for ever leaving you Jude. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I need you with me. There are so many things we need to talk about and -"

"I'm not going anywhere Tommy. Never again. We can wait until morning to deal with reality I just want to be able to let go of it and hold on to you for a little longer."

Jude pulled Tommy back to her playing with his hair at his neck. She could do this forever. Kissing him and loving him for eternity, it was the only future she could comprehend.

Finally pulling apart, Jude held on to Tommy for a few more moments as he wrapped his arms around her. Jude let go first and intertwined her fingers with Tommy.

"Come on Quincy, I'll walk you back to your car. There's something I need to do."

Tommy smiled and wrapped his arm around Jude doing as he was told. He knew there were still things that they were going to have to discuss no matter what Jude wanted.

"Alright Harrison, but I still expect you back at the studio 9 am sharp."

"As sharp as I can Boss man, do I get coffee if I'm a good little girl?" She teased.

"Oh something even better my number one artist."

They reached their cars as Jude was parked behind his viper and said goodbye a million times over. Jude pulled out and was on her way home with the first smile on her face in ages. Before she could open her condo door, her cell went off. She had a text message from Tommy:

_I love you, you will always be my girl…_

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
